


Talk Dirty to Me

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. John and Mary and some phone!sex. Because John/JDM has a voice that was MADE for saying dirty things to women, IMHO (admit it, you’ve often thought the same thing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned this show, this scene would so have happened. Since it didn’t, you can assume I don’t.  
> Author’s Notes: Did I mention this is shameless pr0n? ;)

The phone rings three hours after Mary’s put Dean to bed for the night.

She lays down her detective novel and answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey, babe,” John’s voice answers. “Is Dean-O asleep?”

Mary’s brow scrunches a little in confusion. “Yes, why?”

He doesn’t answer her question. “What are you wearing, honey?” His voice is low-pitched, sweet, pure seduction, but it’s so out of left field that Mary can’t help laughing. Still, she decides to play along, at least a little.

“My nightgown,” she snorts. “A pair of socks, and a pair of panties. I’m in bed, reading.” She chuckles again. “What, is it a slow night over there at the garage?”

“Very slow,” he agrees in his usual tone of voice. “Nobody here but me. But I gotta stick around, waiting for a customer to come pick up his car.” His voice gets lower and smokier again. “Thought I’d have a little _fun_ while I was waitin’.”

“By prank calling me?” Mary asks, amused.

“This ain’t a prank, baby doll. C’mon, _play_ with me.” His voice purrs over the phone, and Mary’s heart begins to beat faster. It’s always been the _voice_ that really hooked her. Not John’s gorgeous hazel eyes with those ridiculously long lashes, not his dimples, not the broad sweep of his shoulders, nor even his sensitive mouth. Those are all sexy as Hell, no question, but it had always been that voice. It’s pure testosterone.

She licks her lips. “What did you have in mind, honey?”

She can almost _hear_ his delighted smirk over the phone. “You know what I’d do to you if I was there, right now?”

Mary closes her eyes, already squirming a little. It’s that damned _voice_ of his. “No, what?”

“I’d peel that nightgown off you. Real slow. Slide my hands up your long legs.” Mary’s breath catches, and she can almost feel his warm palms, inching their way up her thighs. She tosses the covers off of herself, then curls her hand into the skirt of her nightgown, starting to pull it slowly up. Imagining all the while that it’s John doing this to her.

“I’ve got it up to your waist, now,” he purrs. “Say, those are very pretty panties.”

“Thank you,” Mary quips, giggling a little, and she feels herself blushing. She tugs the material of the nightgown up to her waist, and brushes her fingers over the panties. She’s ready to take them down, as soon as that voice orders her to.

“I’m still pushing your gown up,” he continues, and she returns her hand to her nightgown, wondering what he’s up to. “Awww, what a cute little belly. I can’t help myself, I have to kiss it all over.”

Mary smiles and runs her fingertips across her almost-flat stomach. She worked hard to get her figure back after Dean was born.

“I push your nightgown up until it’s around your neck.” Mary follows his lead, her bared nipples stiffening in anticipation.

For a moment, there’s silence on the line, until Mary asks a little hoarsely, “Well?”

A warm chuckle trickles into her ear. “I was just lookin’ at you, honey. We don’t want to rush, do we?”

“You’re a tease,” she accuses him, but fondly.

“Ah, but you _like_ being teased,” he growls back. “You never get as _wet_ as when I’m taking my sweet time with you.”

Mary bites her lip and swallows a groan. God, he’s evil.

“Speaking of teasing,” the low voice continues, “’Guess I’d better do something about those nipples of yours. They’re probably gettin’ cold, all naked and bare like that. Want me to warm them up for you?”

“Hell, yes,” she hisses into the phone. She runs her fingers over her soft skin, but she doesn’t touch her nipples yet. Waiting for him.

“I’m rubbing the palms of my hands on your nipples – ooh, look how hard they’re getting. You must be excited.”

“It’s hard not to be, when you’re talking to me like this,” she answers, voice breaking in the middle when she rubs the palm of her hand across a hardening bud. He’s right about the teasing: she’s very wet already, and they’ve only just started.

“I pinch each one, just a little, because I know that’ll make you squirm. And I love making you squirm,” he says next, and she can tell he’s getting turned on too, she can hear it in the roughened gravel underlying his voice.

She pinches each nipple in turn, tugging just a little on each one, breathing harder into the phone. “Are you going to use your mouth?” she asks.

“Of course!” he sounds amused. “You don’t think I’d pass up the chance to taste you? I’ve got your breast in my hand right now, in fact. So I can pull it right up to my mouth, suck hard on you. Make you happy.”

She’s not exactly well-endowed enough to take her nipple into her own mouth and pretend it’s John, so she licks her fingers instead and rubs them over her nipple instead. She closes her eyes again, imagining it’s her husband.

“Can you feel me, baby?” he asks smokily. “Can you feel my tongue curling around your nipple, stroking it?” She almost _can_ , and she moans loudly into the phone, just for him.

“I’m taking your nightgown all the way off, so I can lick the base of your throat, just where you like it,” he continues, and Mary pauses long enough in her self-stimulation to let go of the phone and pull her nightgown all the way off. She picks the phone back up in time to hear him continue, “God, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re no slouch yourself, soldier,” she says back at him, wishing he was here right now, all warmth and weight lying across her, pressing her down into the mattress.

He chuckles warmly. “Thanks, baby doll. Now, where was I? Oh yes, you’ve still got those panties on. I’m too hungry to wait, so I just shove them out of my way.”

Breath catching, Mary spreads her legs wide and reaches down, pulling the crotch of her panties aside. Then she waits, to see exactly how he’s going to describe touching her.

“God, you’re wet, aren’t you?” he rumbles. “Touch yourself and tell me if you are.”

Of course she was. Slick and soaking and _wanting_ him. “God, yes. John-“

“Mmmm. I love how sweet you taste. I need to taste you, right _now_ ,” he says, voice like liquid honey and smoke.

Mary whimpers into the phone, she can’t help it. “So, why don’t you, baby?”

A dark chuckle in her ear again. “Because it’s still much more fun to tease you. So I’ll just use my fingers on you first. I’m tracing them around the entrance to your body, as slow as I can. I don’t even put my fingers inside you, yet.”

Mary groans but does exactly as he’s saying, running her fingertips slowly in a circle around the soaking, hot opening. She could cheat and touch herself where she _really_ needs it, but she wants to play his game his way.

So pretty,” he purrs silkily. “I can’t hold back anymore. I’m sliding my fingers up, and now I’m rubbing them gently around your clit.”

Mary caresses herself in light circles, gasping at how good it feels. Behind her eyelids, she pictures John kneeling between her thighs, eyes burning into her face, devouring er every reaction.

“You’re so hot, so wet,” he rasps. “God, I _love_ teasing you. I could tease your clit with my fingers all night, watching you squirm, watching you sweat….at least until you begged me to use my tongue on you.”

Rubbing herself harder, Mary pleads breathlessly into the phone. “Lick me please, honey.”

He laughs again, but there’s a strained edge to his voice. She wonders if he has his hand down his coveralls, stroking himself.

“Mmmm, yesss. I wrap my mouth around your hot little clit, and I suck on it. Rub my tongue all over it. Are you liking this, baby?”

Mary spreads her legs wider, rubs herself even harder. She moans shamelessly into the phone. “You know I am,” she gasps.

“That’s good, because I want you to come all over my face. And my hand. I’m pushing two fingers deep inside you, as I keep suckling your sweet clit.”

She needs both hands to do this, so she pins the phone between her ear and her shoulder, freeing them up so she can rub hard at her clit with one hand, and push two fingers into herself with the other.

“I’m licking you now,” he whispers gravelly into the phone. “Whiplashing my tongue on you clit fast as I can. Thrusting my fingers in and out of you.”

Mary’s whimpering constantly, helplessly. So close to coming, so _close_. “Please, John-“

“Come for me, pretty baby,” he growls.

Imagining her lover there in the flesh, ruthlessly drawing the pleasure out of her body, she cries out into the phone as her climax swallows her up.

She goes limp against the bed, panting and drenched in sweat. Her hand doesn’t want to work at first, but she wipes it clumsily against the bedsheets and makes it close on the phone.

“J-John?” she asks.

“God, you’re so sexy. How did I manage to get myself such a hot wife?” he says, and she can tell he’s grinning. “Can’t wait to get home and fuck you _senseless_.” Even though she just came hard, practically enough to rattle the bedroom walls, she still feels her inner muscles clench up in anticipation.

“I’m gonna-“ John’s voice suddenly cuts off, and there’s a rustle as he pulls away from the phone.

Mary props herself up on her elbows. “John?”

A few seconds later, he’s back on the line. “My customer just pulled up,” he explains, his voice now back to normal. No more bedroom voice, at least for now, though his normal speaking voice is still enough to make her quiver.

She wonders if he’s going to have to adjust himself inside his coveralls before he goes out to meet the client, and she has to quash a girlish giggle.

“See you soon, darlin’,” he purrs into the phone a final time, and it’s laden with unspoken promises.

He hangs up, and Mary lies back languorously, catching her breath while she can. Knowing she’s in for a good hard ride the moment John gets home.

 


End file.
